Today's modern flashlights and other portable lights employ a heat sink for the light source component such as the light-emitting diodes (LED). This heat sink removes an incredible amount of heat from a high-powered light source component. The light source component has limited space as to be positioned forward of the structure of the flashlight and adding a second light source component to the flashlight would have to share the heat dissipation component which is detrimental to one another light source component. More particularly, the dual light source is an LED and a laser. The LED operates at an extremely high heat operation with a heat sink, the laser operates at a low heat operation relative to the LED specification for a safe range. These light source components should not share a heat sink as the laser will have a short operation cycle to protect the laser component from damage.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus to isolate thermal dissipation of the two light sources while provides a heat sink for each.